


regrets

by Purpleologist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Soft Keith (Voltron), Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleologist/pseuds/Purpleologist
Summary: "Ever since I was little, I wanted to be a pilot and help people, and now that I've had that... I don't know.""Yeah, being a hero wasn't all it's cracked up to be," he agreed."Yeah," Lance echoed, tugging on the hem of his pants. For a moment, he closed his eyes, shaking his head silently. "Everything that's happened, and I just-- Something could happen at any time. We could wake up tomorrow with a Galra warship hanging over our heads and we'd be defenseless.""Shiro's got the Atlas and the Blade are working to track down any last cells of the Galra empire. That fight's over, Lance. Your fight's over. If that's what's keeping you up at night--""No, it's not that." He opened his eyes and leaned back to meet Keith's gaze. "I just don't want to any regrets, you know?"In which Keith and Lance have a late-night talk





	regrets

**Author's Note:**

> I did not plan to write this, nor did I plan to be Soft(tm) because of it, BUT OH WELL
> 
> assume this happens before that epilogue-thingie that i'm not bothering to get a time estimate on because i am NOT rewatching that finale thankyouverymuch what finale i don't know her

"Thought I'd find you out here." Keith's voice cut through the silence of the night (though silence was a bit of a stretch, as the hum and chirp of insects was ever-present throughout the field, but compared to the noise of the Garrison dorms or continual rumble of the Castle's engine, it was deadly quiet). Lance sat up, running an errant hand through his hair, pushing out the dirt and grass as he went.

"You were looking for me?" he asked, a weak smirk in his voice as he drew one knee up, resting his chin on it and clutching the edge of his pantleg tight.

"Three in the morning and Veronica said she'd heard the door close?" Keith said, settling down on the grass next to him. "Of course I was looking."

Lance huffs a quiet laugh, taking a deep breath as he stared up at the stars.

"I haven't heard you this quiet since that planet that somehow didn't have airwaves," he remarked, leaning back on his palms. "What're you thinking about?"

Lance sighed. "Everything," he eventually concluded.

Keith chuckled. "Mind narrowing it down?"

Lance's lips twisted into something resembling a frown as he stared out over the horizon, the dark sky twisting into familiar shapes. "Ever since I was little, I wanted to be a pilot and help people, and now that I've had that... I don't _know_."

"Yeah, being a hero wasn't all it's cracked up to be," he agreed.

" _Yeah_ ," Lance echoed, tugging on the hem of his pants. For a moment, he closed his eyes, shaking his head silently. "Everything that's happened, and I just-- Something could happen _at any time_. We could wake up tomorrow with a Galra warship hanging over our heads and we'd be defenseless."

"Shiro's got the Atlas and the Blade are working to track down any last cells of the Galra empire. That fight's over, Lance. _Your_ fight's over. If that's what's keeping you up at night--"

"No, it's not that." He opened his eyes and leaned back to meet Keith's gaze. "I just don't want to any regrets, you know? All the things that could've happened to us up there, and I could've--" The word stalls on his tongue and he shakes his head. "It's stupid, but I've never had boba tea. I've never... I've never gone hang-gliding! Or- or cliff-jumping. I've never swum with sharks or seen the Eiffel Tower. I was so excited to be a hero and I never thought about all the _other_ things I'd be missing." He heaved a sigh that shook his shoulders, shaking his head ever-so-slightly. "It's stupid--"

"It's not," Keith interrupted him, voice tight.

With those two simple words, Lance's worries melted just a bit. Enough to relax his shoulders, enough to make him smile a little, enough for Keith to realize that, if anything _did_ happen, there would be something _he'd_ regret.

"Lance," he said quietly, eyes downcast as he slid his hand just a couple inches closer, fingertips brushing amidst the high grass. A small gasp echoed in the emptiness and blue eyes crashed into his, damned Altean marks glowing brighter than the stars. Swallowing the growing knot in his throat (and his pride, because Lance would _never_ let him live this down, regardless of how it went), Keith leaned forward, closing his eyes halfway and pressing his lips to Lance's.

They were... Soft (It must've been all that chapstick he insisted on using).

When he pulled back, Lance stared at him dumbly, eyes searching his.

"So," Keith began, clearing his throat as best as he could. "Wanna get boba tea later today?"

Lance smiled, laugh breaking out as a slight red tinge came to his cheeks. "All the things I listed and *that* was what you went with?"

Keith couldn't help the smile on his own face. "I don't know about you, but I've had my fill of excitement for a while, so it was either that or the Eiffel Tower."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed have a wonderful night (or day, but i will assume night, because when _else_ does one read fluffy klance) because keith and lance will absolutely be getting boba tea at 3am and there's nothing you can do to stop them


End file.
